Aprendiendo sobre el sexo
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: Durante su ultimo año en la preparatoria, nanoha y fate se convierten en novias y hay algo que todas las parejas deben hacer, pero fate no tiene idea de lo que es. ¿Que le contestara nanoha a su inocente novia cuando esta le pregunte que es el sexo?
Nanoha y fate se han vuelto oficialmente novias y han decidido darles la noticia a sus allegados. Los primeros en enterarse fueron por supuesto sus familias, quienes los tomaron muy bien

Lindy estaba realmente feliz por fate, he incluso dijo cosas como 'me gustaría que me dieran muchos nietos'. Chrono y amy no se encontraban en ese momento, así que tendría que avisarles cuando regresaran de la misión en la que estaban. En cuanto a arf, quien siempre había estado al lado de fate velando por su seguridad y felicidad, estaba igual de contenta que lindy

La reacción de la familia takamachi no fue muy diferente, momoka estaba contenta de tener a fate como su nuera, lo mismo para kyoya y miyuki quienes siempre habían querido a fate como si fuera una hermana más. Shiro también estaba feliz, por supuesto como padre de nanoha cumplió con su deber de 'Advertir' a fate de que no lastimara a nanoha o lo pagaría

Las siguientes en enterarse debían ser sin duda alguna sus mejores amigas, arisa, suzuka y hayate. Fate y nanoha pensaron que no era una conversación que deberían tener en la escuela, así que decidieron reunirse después de clases en la casa de suzuka para decírselos

"Ya veo, así que ahora son novias, bien por ustedes"

"Felicidades"

"Congratulations"

La primera en hablar fue hayate, seguida por suzuka y arisa

"Gracias"

Nanoha y fate les agradecieron felizmente a sus amigas

"¿Ya les contaron a sus padres?"

Arisa fue quien pregunto

"Si, todos están felices y nos dieron su bendición"

Respondió nanoha

"¿Qué dijeron?"

Fue el turno de suzuka para preguntar y fate fue quien le contesto

"Lindy-okasan dijo que quería muchos nietos"

"Eso es algo que lindy-san diría. Entonces, qué planes tienen"

Esta vez fue hayate la que hablo

"No lo hemos pensado mucho, por ahora queremos compartir un cuarto cuando entremos al bureau"

Nanoha se rasco la mejilla y se sonrojo ligeramente al pensar en que viviría con fate

"¡Oh! Se mudaran juntas, ese es un gran paso"

Hayate hizo una pausa para mostrar una sonrisa traviesa y después continuo

"Bueno, eso está bien. Me siento mal por lindy-san pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en niños, después de todo, aún estamos en nuestro último años de preparatoria"

"De cualquier manera, no es como si 2 chicas pudieran tener niños"

"Eso no es cierto arisa-chan, gracias a la avanzada tecnología y la magia de midchilda, es posible para 2 chicas tener niños aun sin tener sexo"

"Eso es impresionante hayate-chan"

Comento suzuka impresionada. Por alguna razón fate tenía una cara confundida

"¿Qué pasa fate-chan?"

"No es nada nanoha, es solo que hay algo que no entiendo"

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué es el sexo?"

Fate lanzo una pregunta que era difícil de contestar para sus compañeras. Las 4, nanoha, hayate, suzuka y arisa, sabían que era el sexo; a pesar de nunca haberlo experimentado ellas sabían lo que era, pues para una adolecente eso era sentido común, pero explicárselo a otra persona era algo vergonzoso

En este momento solo había una cosa por hacer, elegir a alguien en quien dejar recaer la responsabilidad de explicar ese tema y que mejor persona que la que había traído el tema a la conversación, es por esto que nanoha, suzuka y arisa se quedaron mirando fijamente a hayate

(En otras palabras, quieren que yo maneje esto)

Eso pensó hayate al ver que sus 3 amigas la estaban mirando, ellas asintieron como si hubieran leído los pensamientos de hayate. La chica entonces carraspeo antes de hablar

"Etto, veras fate-chan, el sexo es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Es algo que 2 personas hacen para fortalecer su relación. Sí, eso es"

Hayate asintió varias veces a su propia respuesta

"Y ¿Cuándo se tiene sexo?"

Otra difícil pregunta fue lanzada por fate

(Esta chica no tiene idea de que esta cruzando el límite)

"Pues, eso depende de cada quien"

"Ya veo. Y ¿cómo se hace?"

Las caras de las chicas, exceptuando la de fate, estaban de color rojo como un tomate. Entonces fate añadió

"Quiero fortalecer mis lazos con nanoha, por eso quiero tener sexo con ella y necesito sabe cómo se hace"

Fate Testarossa Harlaown es una chica sin la capacidad de leer la atmosfera de quienes la rodean

"Pues… que tal si lo buscas en internet cuando llegues a tu casa, podrás entenderlo mejor así a que te lo explique"

Hayate trato de zafarse de la situación con esa propuesta

"¡No lo hagas fate-chan!"

"¿Qué ocurre nanoha?"

Fate se sorprendió cuando nanoha se sobresaltó repentinamente

"No necesitas hacer lo que hayate te dice. Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es. Así que ven a mi casa esta noche"

Hayate, arisa y suzuka recibieron un fuerte shock al pensar en la forma en la que nanoha le 'enseñaría' a fate. Después de que nanoha se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojo aún más, si es que eso era posible. Alguien una vez dijo 'no es lo que dices sino como lo dices' esa frase podría aplicarse en esta situación

"Ya veo, entonces iré a tu casa después de cenar, nanoha"

Fate mostro una sonrisa pura e inocente

La noche finalmente había llegado. En la residencia takamachi, la familia había terminado de cenar y nanoha se encontraba en su cuarto hablando por celular con hayate

[Entonces ¿Qué harás con fate-chan?]

"Te llamaba con la esperanza de que tuvieras alguna idea, hayate-chan"

[Como dije esta tarde, lo más fácil sería verlo en internet. He escuchado que hay una gran cantidad de cosas sobre ese tema]

"Ya te dije que no. Creo que podría ser demasiado para fate-chan"

[Oh. Suena como si ya lo hubieras visto nanoha-chan]

"Por supuesto que no, aunque me hago una idea"

[Voy a hacer como que te creo]

Nanoha dejo salir un suspiro

"Supongo que seguiré con el plan que tenía"

[¿Y cuál es?]

"Entonces se trata de poner un cuerpo sobre otro"

Fate finalmente llego y nanoha puso su plan en acción, el cual consistía en darle a leer mangas shoujo/ecchi medio explicito que le había prestado miyuki

"Básicamente se trata de eso"

"Vi a chrono y amy hacerlo una vez"

(¿Los vio? ¿En que estaban pensando ellos 2?)

"No lo entendí en ese momento, pero ahora que lo se me doy cuenta de que chrono y amy estaban haciendo niños"

"Fate-chan, el sex- esto no es solo para tener hijos, también se hace con el fin de complacerse y para confirmar los sentimientos"

"Ya veo, es casi lo mismo que hayate dijo"

"Si, así es"

"Entonces nanoha, tengamos sexo"

"¡Ehhhh!"

Nanoha se llevó la que podría ser la sorpresa de su vida

"¿F-f-f-fate-chan eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?"

"Sí, quiero reforzar mis sentimientos por nanoha, por eso quiero que tengamos sexo"

¿?

"Nanoha, estas colorada"

"Fate-chan, ¿sabes lo insinuantes que fueron esas palabras? No es algo que debas estar diciendo como si nada"

"No lo hago, esto no es algo que le diría a hayate, ni a nadie más. Estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque acabo de descubrir lo que significa el sexo, creo que la primera vez es algo importante y es por eso que… quiero que nanoha sea mi primera vez"

"Todo esto es tan repentino… pero no es como que no quiera"

Las últimas palabras salieron en casi un susurro

"¿Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan, cierra los ojos"

Fate siguió la orden de nanoha sin preguntar nada, pudo sentir sus mejillas siendo presionadas por las manos de nanoha, era como si la castaña quisiera evitar que fate se le escapara

(Estar a su lado me hace sentir muy bien, no hay duda de que estoy enamorada de fate-chan)

Nanoha presiono ligeramente sus labios sobre los de fate, este era su primer beso

Los ojos de fate se abrieron por la impresión y trato de separarse de nanoha

"Nanoha ¿Qué haces…?"

"Fate-chan, esto es sexo"

Nanoha volvió a juntar sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso francés. Los ojos de fate daban vueltas llenos de confusión. Cuando finalmente se separaron y pequeño rastro de saliva conectaba sus bocas. Fate estaba tan sonrojada como nanoha

"Iba a realizar cosas más lascivas… pero será otro día, ya que pareces no estar preparada, además no debemos hacer esto mientras mi familia este en casa"

"¿Cosas como las del manga?"

"¡No te lo imagines!"

Las palabras de nanoha evitaron que la mente de fate volara en una dirección peligrosa. Las 2 permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que fate finalmente lo rompió

"Nanoha"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedo… puedo besarte otra vez?"

"…Si"

Esta vez fue fate la que inicio el beso. Durante el beso nanoha pasó sus abrazos por la cintura de fate, abrazándola y pegando más sus cuerpos. Fate intensifico el beso y apoyo todo su peso sobre nanoha provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espadas sobre la cama

Llego el día siguiente. La noche anterior fate y nanoha se vieron interrumpidas por la madre de la castaña y fate tuvo que retirarse ya que se hacía tarde

Nanoha caminada a la escuela acompañada de arisa y suzuka, fate y hayate eran las encargadas del salón ese día por lo que tenían que estar en la escuela más temprano

Cuando nanoha y compañía entraron al salón había un gran alboroto en este y en medio de ese alboroto estaba fate. Nanoha corrió hasta fate deseando que sus peores temores no se hicieran realidad

"¡Fate-chan!"

"Ah. Nanoha, buenos días"

La rubia la saludo con total normalidad

"¿Qué está pasando fate-chan?"

"No estoy segura, solo le comentaba a hayate que ayer había tenido sexo con nanoha y repentinamente todos se todos se exaltaron"

(Olvide decirle que no debía hablarle de eso a nadie. Pero solo nos besamos, ¿entonces por qué fate-chan dice que tuvimos sexo? ¿Acaso tampoco sabe lo que es un beso? Fate-chan es tan pura)

"Nanoha, no esperaba que realmente le enseñaras con tu cuerpo"

Hayate intentaba parecer sorprendida

"Te equivocas, fate-chan solo lo malinterpreto…"

Nanoha trato de aclarar las cosas pero hayate la interrumpió

"No necesitas negarlo"

"Te digo que es un error"

Si soportarlo más nanoha salió del salón llevándose a fate con ella hasta la azotea, donde la castaña le explico las cosas a su novia

"Así que es algo que no debo contarle a los demás"

"Sí. Aunque por cómo están las cosas ahora, eso ya no importa"

"Lo siento"

La rubia se disculpó sinceramente y luego añadió

"Pero creo que al ser un secreto entre nosotras lo hace más especial"

Nanoha finalmente se relajó y sonrió

"Entonces nanoha, ya que estamos solas, continuemos donde lo dejamos ayer"

"¿Qué…?"

Nanoha comenzaba a pensar que su amada novia carecía de sentido común sobre ese tema

"Fate-chan…"

La voz de nanoha se mesclo con un suspiro. En ese momento la campana que daba inicio a las clases sonó

(Fate-chan es tan seria, pero a la vez es linda e inocente. No puedo negarle nada)

"Mi corazón no está preparado todavía, así que por favor, por ahora confórmate solo con esto"

Nanoha junto sus labios con los de fate en un fugaz beso

"Está bien, esperare hasta que nanoha esté preparada"

"… Y solo para que lo sepas, los besos y el sexo son cosas completamente diferentes. Ahora que lo sabes, vamos a arreglar el malentendido que causaste en el salón"

Nanoha tomo a fate de la mano y caminaron hasta su salón. Nanoha tuvo que reunir mucho valor solo para abrir la puerta y entrar, como era de esperarse sus compañeros aún estaban exaltados y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que la voz se corriera por toda la escuela

 **Epilogo**

El momento que fate había estado esperando finalmente llego, nanoha al fin le dijo que estaba mentalmente preparada. La noche en que fate se quedó sola en su casa, invito a nanoha y lo hicieron

A la mañana siguiente fate no podía caminar. Se dice que no resistió el poder del demonio blanco

 **Afterwork**

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Este fict lo hice en un momento de inspiración momentánea (aunque me tomo varios días terminarlo)

La idea provino de otro fict que era sobre como fate y nanoha aprendieron del sexo y a la vez me topé con un doujin de otra serie con una temática similar

Bien eso es todo por el momento, me gustaría que dejen sus comentarios y si tienen algún doujin de nanoha o de otra serie que quieran traducir pídanlo en mi página eromonogatari Project. También podrán descargar animes desde mi canal en youtube anime sin fines de lucro, podrán descargarlos sin nada de spam ni páginas de emergencia (como odio esas cosas)

Hasta otro fict


End file.
